Flesh
by Nigamiestmajeure
Summary: Le Docteur reçoit une visite étrange dans son TARDIS. Est-ce qu'ils se connaitraient ?


« Non non non Liz, je t'assure que tu devrais construire ton propre skate-board volant toute seule ! C'est plus pratique pour traverser les longs couloirs de Buckingham ! Bon maintenant faut que je te laisse, j'aimerai revoir ta grand-mère quand elle avait ton âge ! »

Le Doctor courut vers le Tardis, adressant encore un dernier coucou à la jeune reine d'Angleterre tout en retroussant son nœud papillon. Il avait adoré chercher les livres à projections holographiques qu'on lui avait volé. Et dire que c'était la faute de cet homme de chambre qui voulait vendre les première édition de 2142 de « Moi , ma vie, mon oeuvre » de Joris GW. Des livres d'une valeur inestimable que seule la famille royale avait le droit de préserver. Et les livres préférés de la Reine actuelle.

Le Doctor allait entrer dans le Tardis quand le téléphone extérieur sonna.

« Allô, qui est-ce ? Oh Clara ! Ma Clara ! Comment se passe ta rentrée ? As-tu réussi à inculquer les choses de la vie à tes élèves ? Oui ne t'inquiètes pas je reviens bientôt mais disons que je dois faire quelques petits détours... Tu m'as fait des soufflés ? Oh ma Clara, que ferais-je sans toi ? J'arrive dès que je peux ! »

Il raccrocha le téléphone et entra dans son Tardis. La nouvelle console lui plaisait de plus en plus, elle rendait de moins en moins la mélancolie qu'il avait à propos d'Amy et de Gallifrey. L'écriture que seuls pouvaient comprendre les habitants de sa planète tournait autour de lui de manière réconfortante. Si la blancheur du lieu pouvait donner un côté froid, sinistre, la chaleur du Tardis faisait disparaître toute tristesse. Il semblait au Doctor que Sexy avait compris que Gallifrey n'était pas tombée, et qu'ils pourraient rentrer à la maison...

Le Doctor fit un petit tour autour de la console et soudain se retrouva face à face avec... une fille.

Le Doctor la fixa, elle le fixa.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Vous, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

C'est mon Tardis, machine à voyager dans le temps vous voyez le topo.

Hein ? Ah oui c'est vrai ! Mon Dieu je ne voyais pas ce visage comme ça, regarde-moi ce menton...

Est-il possible qu'on se connaisse ?

Peut-être bien...

Oh non ce n'est pas encore une personne qui a une ligne de temps différente à la mienne à la Melody Pond, encore ?

Hein ?

Est-ce que vous m'avez déjà rencontré ?

C'est un peu plus compliqué.

Tout est un peu plus compliqué.

Tu as raison, on devrait marqué ça sur des t-shirt...

Oh j'avais la même idée ! »

Le Doctor trouvait cette personne louche mais bien sympa. C'était une jeune femme, les cheveux bouclés blond et des yeux verts-gris. Ils s'échangèrent des sourires complices et la jeune demoiselle tourna autour de la console. Le Doctor se mit à la suivre.

« Je vois que tu as redécoré, dit-elle. J'aime vraiment pas.

Oï ! Ca fait vraiment déjà-vu ! Mon Tardis est super, mon Tardis est...

Sexy. Mais tu as pensé à la nettoyer ? Faire un peu les poussières ?

Voyager à travers l'espace et le temps nous laisse un peu oublier le fait qu'on a de la poussière et... mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Le Doctor remarqua alors que pendant qu'elle tournait autour de la console elle appuyait sur plusieurs boutons et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de la retenir, elle abaissa le levier. Le bon levier qui plus est. Le Tardis décolla.

« Comment as-tu fait ? Je suis un des rares à savoir piloter un Tardis !

Plus maintenant il faut croire. »

Le Tardis atterrit très rapidement et la jeune fille lança un « J'adore vraiment ce son » qui fit rire le Doctor. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu lui demander quoique ce soit, elle se mit à courir vers la sortie.

« Attends ! Est-ce que je pourrais au moins savoir comment tu t'appelles ? »

La jeune femme ouvrit la porte, se retourna et lui adresse un clin d'oeil.

Puis elle disparut. Le Doctor passa une main dans sa tignasse brune, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Il posa la main sur sa console et remarqua un tiroir entrouvert. Il ouvrit complètement le tiroir et vit une boîte. Il sortit la boîte et la reconnut.

« Non. »

Il releva la tête en direction de la sortie de son vaisseau.

« Haha non c'est pas vrai ! »

Il regarda sur l'écran pour voir si la jeune fille était toujours là, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Cependant il vit sur le coin droit qu'un message vidéo avait été enregistré. Il appuya sur « Lecture » et aussitôt, un visage blanc comme l'ivoire au nez écrasé et aux yeux bleus injectés de sang apparut. Avec des cheveux bouclés.

« Hello mon vieil ami ! Surpris de me voir pas vrai ? »

« Petit effronté va, pensa le Doctor. »

« Comme tu l'a remarqué il y a eu quelques soucis au niveau moléculaire... je suis toujours ce que tu penses que je suis mais je suis une fille. Ce n'est pas aussi terrible que ça en a l'air, je m'y suis fait très vite. Maintenant je suis Jane Smith ! Je continue de courir, rien ne m'en empêche, le tournevis sonique marche encore... Je tenais à passer du côté du Tardis afin de renforcer ma structure et de ne plus à avoir à subir... ça, dit la personne en passant son doigt autour de son visage cadavérique. Miranda n'en a pas eu besoin, elle. Oh ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, pour qu'elle puisse survivre j'ai dû la renvoyer à l'état de bébé humain, une nouvelle vie l'attend désormais, sans aucun caillot dans la tête, je l'ai déposé devant un orphelinat plutôt cool, la grande classe. Donc voilà, j'en ai aussi profité pour visiter le nouveau Tardis, tu as caché ta garde-robe petit effronté, je n'ai pas trouvé de nœud papillon ! »

« Désolé pour ça, répondit le Doctor même s'il savait que l'enregistrement ne lui répondrait pas. »

« Quoiqu'il en soit, je pars vivre une nouvelle aventure ! J'espère qu'on se croisera... enfin... qu'on se recroisera ! »

L'enregistrement s'éteignit et le Doctor regarda la boîte qu'il tenait dans sa main. Vide.

On lui avait volé ses biscuits.


End file.
